


I'm gonna marry him anyway

by Beth22_woofie



Series: JohnTen Drabble Dump [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm listening to Rude by Magic and got inspired, Johnny is a street singer of a band, Johnny is poor here excuse me, M/M, and dufud Jaehyun i guess idk, dufus Johnny, this is a drabble and is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth22_woofie/pseuds/Beth22_woofie
Summary: Johnny, with all his courage (and a little more borrowed from his friend Jaehyun) asked Ten's Dad for his son's hand in marriage.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: JohnTen Drabble Dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1052135
Kudos: 15





	I'm gonna marry him anyway

Johnny sighs, yet again while picking at his boyfriend's hair.

"Why won't your dad like me?" he pouted.

"I mean I'm" he tried, thinking of a reason for his boyfriend's dad, a millionaire, to like him. "Yknow, I'm" he pause, still not having much of a point-out-amazingness in him to list. Him, a dude who owns one leather jacket that he has worn out because it ages like 4 years? A broken camera and a few friends with whom he performs live band on streets. He doesn't remember the last time he cut his hair or ever combed it to begin with.

He sigh another big sigh, not finding anything to offer. He rolled on the unmade bed and stair up at the ceiling of his cramped apartment. Even the spider who's web he cleaned yesterday is doing another web designing. Why is life so hard?

He opens his eyes to find his boyfriend staring down at him with a smile he's loved for 5 years and counting. He has always loved music ever since he knew how to press those black and white keys. singing has always been his passion. Johnny has not always been living the life he lived. A mansion-like house, rooms and spaces, foods and dresses he could have all his lifetime. That, was for, if he follows his father's footsteps in running the company that has nothing to do with music. His parents never actually told him to leave, but he chose to just that to proof one can make money an survive making music. Life has definitely been hard for he was always provided with things he needed and now trying to make a living by his own hands.

Jaehyun, Kun, Yuta and Mark, his friends and also bandmates are the only people he has except for Ten. Ten, his lover since highschool, is the best thing that ever happened to him. And he wants to make him his soon.

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me and my unfinished stories, I'm trying to catch up again. I'm trying to write this story but my dad is at home and keeps coming in because we're installing wifi yayyyyy and nayyy because I can't write this stroy. And since I don't see where the save as draft option is right now leeme just post it.


End file.
